Happily Never After
by faith-hope-91199
Summary: chat-rooms, death threats, and kidnapping pretty much sums up the whole story i know summary sucks but its our first story so plz be nice! nejiten, sasusaku, gaahina, naruhina, and more!
1. wake up call

"Happily Never After"

**AN/ this is our first fanfic! Plz be nice in the reviews. No flamers plz! **

**Ok now, on with the story! **

**Faith: ok itachi, do the disclamer!**

**Itachi:**_**No**_

**Hope: i'll give u a cookie...**

**Itachi:**_**NO**_

**Faith: i'll... give u **_**2**_** of hope's cookies!**

**Hope: HEY?**

**Itachi: FINE! I'LL DO IT IF U 2 WILL SHUT THE HELL UP!**

**Faith&Hope:well?**

**Itachi: 'sigh' Faith and Hope own nothing, not even a toothbrush...**

**Faith: YAY! HE HAS A SENSE OF HUMOR! **

**Hope: ITACHI UR RIGHT I DON'T OWN A TOOTHBRUSH!**

**Faith: -_-' enough with the authors note... ONTO THE STORY**

* * *

Hinata's POV

"Hey get off my bed Hanabi"I scream

"NO I DONT WANT TO!"hanabi screams and may I mention right in my face

"DADDY"i grab hanabi by the arm before my father gets here to take my little sister out of my room.

"What "a vary ticked off hiashi says

"it"i point at the thing I was holding by the arm

"ok"he drags off "it"

ok time too get dressed.I walk into my huge walk in closet and pick out jeans,purple tank top,and black hightops.

time to meet the girls!

* * *

Temari's POV

''Temari, GET THE HELL UP!''

damn I hate my brother, kankuro, why the hell is he waking me up at 12:00 in t-

"HOLY SHIT!"

I jumped up, knocking kankuro down in the process, ran to my closet, picked up my red tank top, jeans, black hightops, and fingerless fishnets. (1)

* * *

Ino's POV

"INO! WAKE THE FREAKIN HELL UP!"  
what the hell is Hinata doing at my flippin house?

" HINATA GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE OR I'LL HIT YOU WITH THIS KUN- wait a minute it's a twix bar..."

"uh... ino? Did u forget about what we planned for today?"

holy fuck I forgot all about today with the girls... crap

"oh heh heh sorry hinata... ok hold on i'll get ready only if you GET THE HELL OUT OF MEH ROOM!"

"fine fine..."

finally, she's out of my freakin room... ok NOW TO GET READY!

ok a white tank top, jeans, and black hightops I know its WAY too plain but all my good cloths are in the wash... I think.

* * *

-Sakura's POV-

"sakura,sakura WAKE UP!"

damn you Temari and your urge to wake people up early with your naggy voice..

I just grumbled stuff that i'm not sure about...

"damn you sakura I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice..."

"leave me alone Te- AHHH!"

"DAMN YOU TEMARI WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME WITH THAT FLIPPEN FAN OF YOURS?"

damn that fan of hers

"well you forgot about today and so I had to wake you up _somehow_ "

" OMG I FORGOT!" and with that, I raced out of bed, scaring the hell out of Temari as doing so.

I grabbed my hot pink tank top,with my jeans and black hightops, slipped them on, and ran out of the door, mock 10 (2)

Then after I ran out I realized that I forgot Temari in my room on the floor...

* * *

-Tenten's POV-

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- " SHUT THE FUCKIN HELL UP!" and with that I smashed my alarm clock... with my fist...

and right as I fell back to sleep, I hear very loud banging at my door, and very high pitched screams.. and when I say loud I mean _loud_...

"TENTEN GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED WE HAVE PLANS FOR TODAY REMEMBER?" god Hinata could you be any louder?

And after she screamed that my bedroom door swung open... _hard..._

Standing there was Hinata, Temari, Ino, and Sakura with very pissed expressions on there faces, wow was this gonna be a jolly day with them! …. sarcasm much?

"TENTEN GET UP!" god, forget what I said about hinata before, ino was _screaming _bloddy murder...

"COULD YOU GUYS BE ANY LOUDER?" man I was pissed off

"yes, yes we could" man, does sakura know what sarcasm is?

"here put this on and HURRY UP!" fuck you temari.

"FINE! Man sometimes I wonder whyi'm friends with you guys... I also muttered the last part, but I think they heard it since ino almost tackled me only that hinata and temari grabbed her, thank lord...

"NOW GET DRESSED!" man, there loud!

**

* * *

AN- plz check out our polls bcuz were still very confused about what to write since this our first story **

**ALL REVIEWERS GET A COOKIE! oh and 5 reviews if you want us to keep writing ;D **

**1-fingerless fishnets were hopes idea... there fingerless gloves except there made of fishnets and hope picked that bcuz shes goth... so yeah...**

**2- a phrase I got from my mom since the other day my dog went in pursuit of these ppl and there dogs and when she was about 5 feet away from them she stopped and ran back 2 my mom and she was like " you bitch" and it was sooo funny so thats why I used it :p **

**PLZZZ REVIEW!**


	2. spills and thrills

**A/N- Hi hope here please look at out polls! Cookies 2 all reviewers!**

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH TO MIDNIGHT INSOMNIAC FOR BEING OUR 1ST REVIEWER **

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING**

**!**

**Hope: since were nice we decided to review! We were bored so we wrote chapter 2!**

**Faith: all right since itachi is still pissed off at us... SASORI'S GONNA DO THE DISCLAMER! YAY!**

**Hope:i dig duds with red hair ^^**

**Sasori: what?**

**Faith:-_-' she means ur hot lol just do the disclamer b4 I get mad **

**Hope:Sasori are u single **

**Sasori: yah**

**Faith:ok lovebirds im getting pissed off...**

**Sasori: fine.. they own nothin**

**Hope: but gaara and sasori own my heart ^^**

**Faith: AND NEJI OWNS MINE! ^^**

**Tenten: OH NO U DIDNT!**

**Faith:GAH! TENTEN? WHERE THE HELL DID U COME FROM?**

**Tenten:well when a girl and a guy love eachother...**

**Hope: EW EW EW EW EW! LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY PLZZZ!**

**-normal POV-**

"where are we going? Where are we going?" Sakura and Ino whined in unison

"I. Dont. Know. So. SHUT. THE. HELL. UP! Tenten screamed at the top of her lungs

"were going to the cafe downtown remember? Hinata stated,calmly

They all jumped into tentens white convertible, tenten driving with sakura in the passenger seat, hinata, temari, and ino were sitting in the back seat.

-time skip-

-hinata's POV-

"WERE HERE!" tenten chimed happily...

"finally, took us long enough" temari sounds pissed

we all entered the cafe and I of course ordered for the five of us since I'm the richest.

We all got lattes and while we were waiting I decided to look around the cafe to take in the surroundings.

Mocha colored walls with cream tables and chairs, a few booths but it was pretty plain, surprised it's still famous...

Afterwords, we sat down at a table near a window and as normal girls would do when their with there friends, GOSSIP! Except for tenten of course...

-tenten POV-

" omg omg OMG! INO ARE YOU SEEING WHAT IM SEEING?" sakura and ino were squealing their heads off since they were lokking at some oh so gorgeous group of guys that just walked in. God were they annoying as hell...

"OMG! TENTEN ONE OF THEM JUST GLANCED AT YOU OMG!" wow, sakura could you be any louder?"

"could you guys stop squealing? Your really annoying me here." now I was pissed

"oh come on tennie! You have to admit there all so freakin hot!" ino squealed in joy

bad idea ino

"did you just call me what I think you did ino? Your really starting to piss me off n-" I was cut off because I just met with the eyes of the hottest guy i've ever seen! omg ino and sakura were right...

" oh...my...god..."

-hinatas POV-

Tenten was just staring at this guy, who had very similar eyes as me, weird... ok getting off topic now... omg its almost like shes drooling... lol

-temari's POV-

damn those two are squealing soo freaking loud, tenten is... drolling ew, hinata's just looking around and well.. me, i'm thinking about what kind of dog that boy has... OMG! H-he just looked at me! Wait a minute did I just... giggle? Omfg i'm becoming a ino!

-tenten's POV-

O-M-G-! Temaris giggling? wh-whoa thats a hot guy and... HOLY SHIT! THERE WALKING THIS WAY! what the hell am I supposed to do?

-ino's POV-

wow, thats a cute guy... he may have a pineapple head but still...

"ino what do we do there coming over here?" Wait a minute... tenten's right!

"How the hell should I know?"

"umm you always do?" man, sakura shut the hell up!

-? POV-

"hey guys is that my... cousin? Hinata?"i pointed over to the navy long haired girl was.

"well whoever she's kinda cute..." a redhead next to me quoted.

"whatever this is such a drag..." the pineapple head said next to the redhead.

"hn" the ravened haired boy said standing next to me.

"hey, isn't that neji's line?" a boy with spiked brown hair and red streaks on his faces said.

-ino's POV-

"u-um... " wow hinata stuttering? Thats rare... she only did it if she saw someone she knew or if she thought a guy was hot...

"what's wrong hina?" I just had to know!

"o-oh it's n-nothing i-ino..."

"guys there coming over here be quiet!" sakura shushed us quickly.

And as the redheaded boy was walking by, a girl behind us stuck out her foot just as the boy walked by which made him fall over and spill his latte... all over hinata...

"WHAT THE HELL?" we all screeched very, _very,_ loudly.

-gaara's POV

fuck.

Fuck it all. I have just ruined anything with the navy haired girl...

wait a minute... are they laughing?

"im so sorry about th-" I was cut off by the twin bunned haired girl.

"oh my god hinata... that was hilarious!"

"you have whip cream all over your nose!" the long blonde haired one said between laughs.

"uhhhh... g-gaara?" the girl with four spiked ponytails said, or better known as...

"Temari?" Why the hell is my sister here?

-hinata's POV-

"ummm hi I'm Hinata "OK he is super cute!

"hello hinata"crap! its my cousin Neji

"hey hinata im sorry for spilling my latte on you"still cute

"its ok I needed a good laugh"

"im gaara"oh that's his name

"heres my # that way our friends can keep in touch"i nervously hand him a prewritten paper.

"ok ill call you or text you or chat with you later"sooo cute

**A/N**

**Faith: sorry naruhina fans! I let hope choose who hinata should be with and she picked gaara! So yeah...**

**hope:yes its a gaara x hinata fic but there all gonna have a date dont worry.**

**The only reason we got this idea from going to a reastraunt yesterday. Me, hope, and my mom all went and when we were there some person like, spilled there drink all over the table and my and hope like, started bursting out laughing and they were right in front of us and were laughing too so... thats where the whole spill the latte thing came from soooo yeah...**

**Hope: is sasori still here?**

**Faith: oh lord not again...**

**Sasori hi i'm ba-**

**Faith: GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM YOU BAKA!**

**Sasori: ok, ok, sorry...**

**Hope: WAIT! PLEASE DON'T GO! I LOVE YOU!**

**Faith: and I love neji!**

**Hope:wait... is he still here?**

**Faith: I think he had to go...**

**Hope: I'M GONNA KILL YOU FAITH! WHY DID YOU MAKE HIM LEAVE?**

**Faith: he was getting on my nerves, besides.. he was really starting to creep me out so I made him leave!**

**Neji: but you can't make me leave!**

**Faith:WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM?**

**Neji: you'll never kn-**

**Hope: UR NOT A PART OF THIS AUTHORS NOTE SO GET OUT!**

**Neji:ok ok sorry...**

**Faith: NOOOOO**

**Hope: ok! Now were even! ^^**

**Faith: ok now before I kill her, lets just say what we have been wanting to say from the start of this authors note ok?**

**Faith&Hope&Sasori&Neji: PLZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW! ALL REVIEWERS GET BROWNIES!**

**Faith:isn't it fun to make neji and sasori OOC?**


	3. randomness on the way home

A/N-we decided to update again! OK! now plzzzzz we really need more reviews! Oh and also check out our polls plz! We need your opinions. if there is anything you want changed in the story just send us a message and we'll get to it! Now on to the randomness and disclamer for today! ^^

**Faith: hmmmmmmmm, who to have do the disclamer today... What do you think hope?**

**Hope: sasori or gaara! ^_^**

**Faith: I shoudn't of asked -_-' I wonder...**

**Kisame:how about me?**

**Hope: EW! FISH MAN GET OUT OF HERE!**

**Kisame: w-why? :'(**

**Faith: BECAUSE YOUR REALLY SCARING US NOW GET OUT!**

**Kisame: i'll do the disclamer for you!**

**Hope: …...**

**Faith: FINE! JUST GET IT OVER WITH GAYFACE FISH WEIRDO!**

**Hope: O.O**

**Kisame: O.O **

**Faith: WHAT?**

**Kisame im not gay... they dont own anything. That good girls?**

**Hope: yes thank you a lot now GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT OF THE AUTHORS NOTE BEFORE I HURT YOU VERY BADLY!**

**Kisame: fine, fine, sheesh women these days...**

**Hope: WAT DID YOU SAY? *lunges at.***

**Kisame: AHHHHHH! THERES A PHYCO GIRL ON ME! HELP!**

**Faith: eh, I don't feel like it... * yawns * man, now I feel like shikamaru...**

**Kisame: SCREW YOU FAITH! * runs out of room with hope still on him ***

**Faith: YAY! now that Hope got rid of the gayface fish weirdo that Kisame is... we could get on with the story!**

**'inner'

* * *

**

**-hinata's POV-**

"See yah later hinata!"

"yeah, later guys" I am sooo relieved that i'm home...

" ok we'll call or text you la-WAIT!"

"what ino?" why was she screaming at me all of a sudden?

"did you hear about that new chat-room they have?" oh yeah... I forgot all about that...

"yeah, why?"

"get on it ok?"

"uh sure?"

"ok good... SEE YAH LATER HINA!"

* * *

Man, am I sure glad I'm home now, I mean going out with all the girls is fun, but not when you have planned to go to a cafe to have fun then end up shopping for cloths after getting a latte all over you!

By the way, have I mentioned what ino made me get? Well, it's pretty simple actually, pretty rare since ino picked it out... a lavender spaghetti top with a mini skirt, which made me look like a slut...

"HINATA! IS THAT YOU? YOU GOTTA HELP ME!"

oh lord, what could Hanabi want?

"what is it Hana- WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM? WHAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ABOUT NOT GOING THROUGH MY CLOSET!"

"s-sorry Hinata... but father is going somewhere and I must get a good outfit and I don't have any, so I needed to see if you had any good ones and by the way... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING? YOU LOOK LIKE A SLUT!"

"ino" that's all I had to say to shut her up about my 'outfit'

**'she has a point you know, you do look like a slut'**

_'and just who are you supposed to be?'_

**'im your inner, DUH!'**

_'my... inner? What the hell is that supposed to be?'_

**'wow, you really don't know? Your as dumb as ino's inner...'**

_'wait, ino has an inner to?'_

**'DUH! Everyone has an inner, you, ino, sakura, tenten, who by the way I should mention is a real bitch... like as I was saying, everybody has an inner'**

_' I'm still not following...'_

**' to put it easily, I'm your inner thought, pretty much you! '**

_'wow... '_

**' you still have no clue what i'm talking about do you?**

_'nope...'_

**' wow, and I thought naruto's inner was dumb...**

_' OK, first of all, I don't know who naruto is... second! Your getting on my nerves so SHUT THE HELL UP!'_

**'O.O wow, and I always thought that only neji was evil to his inner...'**

_' I DON'T GIVE A FLIPPIN CRAP ABOUT WHAT NEJI THINKS OF HIS IN-'_

"OW!"

I was cut from my trance when Hanabi whacked me on the head with her shoe.

"DID YOU HEAR A SINGLE WORD I SAID?"

"no, but you don't have to whack me on the head!"

"whatever" god, Hanabi could be annoying.

"ok now like I was saying before... GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"MAKE ME!"

"OK!" I grabbed my bag and pulled out a lot of money, and when I say a lot, I mean A LOT!

"Here! Now get out of my room before I call daddy to drag you out of here!"

"Not in that outfit, sister!" And with that, she skipped out of my room with a big 'ol grin from ear to ear.

And then it clicked. I started to rummage through my bag, searching for it.

"AHA!"

* * *

-sakura's POV-

"so Sakura, which one of them did you think was cute?"

It was just me, Ino, Temari, and Tenten left in the car.

"well, I don't know..."

"ok then i'll come back to you later. So who now... TEMARI! Who did yooooouuuuu think was cute?" wow, she actually streached the you...

"well, I think two of them were really cu-"

"WHO WHO WHO?" oh my god, what has Ino done to Tenten?

"i already forgot there names"

what are you gonna do then Temari? I wonder...

"WELL DESCRIBE THEM!" and I always thought tennie was a tomboy...

"one had a dog with red streaks down his face, Kiba I think...and the other one was a pineapple head... oh yeah, shikamaru!

"O-M-G-! ME TOO!" this was gonna get messy between the two...

"WELL THE PINEAPPLE HEAD IS MINE!" god ino, scream louder will yah?

"NUH UH! YOU CAN HAVE THE DOG BOY! SHIKA IS MINE!" wow, nicknames already?

"NO YOU COULD HAVE THAT SMELLY DOG FREAK! SHIKAMARU IS MI-"

"OOOOOKKKKKAAAAAYYYYY! YOU TWO COULD SHUT YOUR MOUTHS NOW!"

everyone in the car jumped back except for tenten, which was the one who screamed.

"Tenten's right you guys! You've got to stop bickering!"

Now we were stopped at a gas station so tennie could calm down, since her temper just went out of whack.

"okay then since sakura doesn't know who she likes yet, and me and tema were just fighting about who gets who which made tenten go mad, it's down to _you!_

Wow, for some reason, her voice sounded very scary when she said _you..._

"me?" sometimes tenten could be so stupid it's not even funny.

"no, tenten, the new chick in your convertible who deciced to turn invisible, YES YOU!"

"OK OK! Sorry!"

"so who was it? Huh? Huh? HUH?

"t-that guy... n-n-neji I think his name was..." her voice trailed off.

"NEJI? HINATA'S COUSIN! OMG! YOU AND HINA COULD BECOME LIKE, STEP SISSES, THATS LIKE SOOOOOOOOOO COOL!"

But tenten wasn't paying attention to Ino after she heard that neji was hina's cousin.

* * *

-tenten's POV-

Neji is hinata's...cousin? Why hasn't she told me earlier?

Ok, next time I see that girl, she's gonna get it.

* * *

-hinata's POV-

"should I, or should I not,,," I was muttering this repeatedly as I paced around in my room.

What was I gonna do? Should I call him? Will he ever call me? What if he doesn't? No, I shoudn't be thinking like that, of course he'll call!

…...will he?,,,,,,

_flashblack_

"_ok we'll call or text you la-WAIT!"_

"_what ino?" why was she screaming at me all of a sudden?_

"_did you hear about that new chat-room they have?" oh yeah... I forgot all about that..._

"_yeah, why?"_

"_get on it ok?"_

"_uh sure?"_

_end of flashback_

once I remembered that, I jumped from where I was and hopped into my desk chair and turned on my laptop sitting in front of me.

shit.

I forgot all about it.

"ok, now this and that and go on there and-"

_SLAM!_

The front door was shut, hard... who could be here now?

…...

I heard footsteps coming up to my door.

_Click.

* * *

_

**A/N: don't you all just _adore_ cliff hangeres? I DO! well the only reason i'm not going to write more is because well, it's three o'clock in the morning, and i'm supposed to get up early tomorrow so I could go to disney quest, soooo, yeah... I should probably be getting to bed...**

**Faith:cliffies are fun aren't they Hope?**

**Hope: but I want to know who is at hinata's...**

**Faith: UR MAKING THE STORY YOU DUMB ASS!**

**Hope: I thought you were writing the stories...**

_**WHAM!**_

**Faith: ok! Now that hope is unconcious, I need to get someone else to talk with me!**

**Gaara: i'll do it...i guess...**

**Faith: GAH! GAARA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?**

**Gaara: they sent me here to help you with the authors note, they also sent wi-**

**Neji: me**

**Faith:GAH! N-N-NEJI? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?**

**Neji: did you even listen to Gaara? Oh and I thought you were oh so in love with me so why are you yelling at me?**

**Faith:...**

**Hope: reasons we will not say...**

**All(except Hope):HOPE? I THOUGHT YOU WERE UNCONCIOUS!**

**Hope: I was but when I heard Gaara I had to get up so I co- GAARA! * hugs gaara ***

**Gaara:someone...help...me... T_T**

**Faith&Neji: nah... I don't feel like it...**

**Hope: * lets go of gaara * HEY! THATS MY PHRASE!**

**Faith: sorry...**

**Neji: Hn**

**Faith: OH LORD KILL ME NOW!**

**Neji: Hn**

**Faith: YOU WANNA DIE HYUGA!**

**Neji: Hn**

**Faith: THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING HN-BOY! **

**Neji: HN HN HN!**

**Faith: THATS IT! YOUR DEAD NOW HYUGA! CHA! * tackles down ***

**Hope: oh...**

**Gaara:my...**

**Tobi: GOD!**

**Faith&Hope: TOBI! YAY! ^^ * hug's tobi ***

**Gaara:i don't feel loved anymore...**

**Neji: same here...**

**Hope: OK! PLZZZZZ REVIEW!**

**Faith: WHAT SHE SAID! :p**

**Tobi: tobi thinking naughty thoughts...:D**

**all(except tobi): -_-' REVIEW!**


	4. CHATROOMS!

**A/N- update! Plz more reviews! **

**Faith: * pacing around room * who should we have today? Not sasori or gaara, definetally not fish weirdo again, itachi i'm not sure why but won't come no matter how much we beg, and dear lord not neji or else tenten will _kill_ me, so...who?**

**Hope: idk...**

**Tobi: *pops out of nowhere* TOBI'S A GOOD BOY! ^_^**

**Faith&Hope: TOBI! YAY YOU WILL DO THE DISCLAMER!**

**Tobi: OK!**

**Faith: FINALLY! I got that off my chest *sighs***

**Hope: so tobi, do it already...**

**Tobi: THEY DON'T OWN ANYTHING! …...tobi thinking bad thoughts... :(**

**Faith: *whacks tobi on the head***

**Hope: WHY DID YOU HURT TOBI?**

**Tobi: tobi is hurt... :'(**

**Faith: cause he was being bad so what else was I gonna do?**

**Hope: ok, now that faith is gonna have to go to the hospital in a few seconds, we'll begin the story for you!**

**Faith: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? IS IT A THREAT?**

**Hope: no but anyways, TIME FOR THE STORY TO BEGIN AND FOR FAITH TO FEEL MY MIGHTY WRATH FOR HURTING TOBI!**

**'inner'**

"chat-room"

-Hinata's POV-

My door was opening very slowly, like there was some phyco maniac on the other side of the door...

"AHHHH! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU ASSHOLE!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs, grabbing pillows from my bed and throwing them wildly at whoever that was...

"HINATA! CALM DO- OW! STOP THROWING PILLOWS! IT'S ME, NEJI! OW!"

"..." oh... it was neji? Heh heh... whoops!

"oh sorry about that neji,I didn't know it was you."

"Hn" And with that he left as soon as he came.

**'LOL! YOU JUST PELTED YOUR COUSIN WITH PILLOWS!'**

" _actually for once, I agree it was pretty funny."_

**' I wonder why he came in your room anyway, he pretty much never does...'**

" _you got a point there."_

**'wait, weren't you about to go in the chat room or something?'**

" _holy shit your right... I should be getting on now."_

I walked over to my laptop once again to see that nobody was on...

"OH COME ON!"

-Tenten's POV-

"see you later tenten!"

"yah later!" I was waving as sakura was walking away from my house.

"hmmmm, mom isn't home yet, so I guess i'll just go on the computer for a little bit until she gets home... and I gotta tell her to buy my a new alarm clock..."

man, was I bored. I wonder what that neji guy is doing... "NO! BAD TENTEN!" I had to get away my 'thoughts'.

How could I think he was cute? Why would I ever think ANYBODY WAS CUTE?

**'it's gotta happen someday.'**

"_oh lord, you again"_

**'YUP! And I can't believe you finally fell in **_**love**_**, or at least think a boy was cute...' **

" _I'm surprised myself"_

**' well you shouldn't be, it's the way of growing up, Hun.'**

"_oh you just shut your mouth"_

By this time, I was already in my house, seated at my desk so I could go on that new chat-room thing Ino was chanting on about.

-normal POV-

Shy-but-strong has logged in

weapon_mistress has logged in

weapon_mistress:hi hinata!

Shy-but-strong:hey tennie

weapon_mistress:wut up?

Shy-but-strong:nothing here you?

weapon_mistress:nope, and do u know how 2 use text talk?

shy-but-strong:yes, but I perfer not to use it

weapon_mistress:oookkkaaayyy...-_-'

shy-but-strong:^-^

weapon_mistress:whateva, anyways, hina?

Shy-but-strong: yeah?

weapon_mistress:can I ask u sumthin?

Shy-but-strong: yeah sure

weapon_mistress:ok... SINCE WHEN THE HELL IS NEJI UR FRIGGEN COUSIN? WHY DIDN'T I KNOW SOONER?

shy-but-strong:i-i'm sorry tenten.

weapon_mistress:...

sand-man has logged on

weapon_mistress:AND JUST WHO THE HELL R U SUPPOSED TO BE?

sand-man:sorry, was this a bad time 2 come?

Shy-but-strong: its alright

weapon-mistress: oh, you use text tok... ok u could stay! ^-^

shy-but-strong: just ignore her

weapon_mistress: HEY!

Sand-man: don't worry its alright

weapon_mistress: who r u anyway?

Sand-man: my name is gaara

shy-but-strong: G-G-G-GAARA?

sand-man:?

weapon_mistress: were the gurls from the latte spill, and she's the 1 u spilled it ON

sand-man: O.O

shy-but-strong:uh...h-hi g-gaara...

sand-man:hi hinata

shy-but-strong:h-how are you?

Sand-man:fine you?

Shy-but-strong:s-same here...^^

weapon_mistress: DID U PPL 4GET ABOUT SOMEONE?

shy-but-strong:oops... srry 1010

sand-man: yeah... srry... tenten was it?

weapon_mistress:yep and thx

caged_bird has logged in

weapon_mistress:OH AND WHO IS THIS NOW? THE WHORE FROM ACROSS THE STREET?

caged_bird:WHAT?

shy-but-strong: ten, that's neji, MY COUSIN

weapon_mistress:...

sand-man:lol

caged_bird:serves u right

weapon_mistress: SHUT UR MOUTH HYUGA! 

caged_bird: O.O

sand-man: these are the girls we saw the cafe b4 neji

caged_bird:rlly?

Sand-man: yeah tenten and hinata

caged_bird:...

weapon_mistress: HA! NOW THAT U KNOW WHO WE R UR SPEECHLESS! HA!

Shy-but-strong: :p

weapon_mistress: well, nice talkin 2 u all, except neji, but I g2g. L8r hina, gaara, and gayface!

weapon_mistress has logged out

caged_bird: that stupid son of a bitch

sand-man: I gtg guys bye

sand-man has logged off

caged_bird: well, nothing to do now hinata, i'm gonna log out

shy-but-strong: same here

caged_bird has logged out

shy-but-strong has logged out

-tenten's POV-

who the hell does he think he is?

**'your future boyfriend'**

"_WOULD YOU JUST SHUT YOUR TRAP?"_

**'well, that would technically mean that you would have to shut yours too'**

"_hmph, smartass..."_

**'I'm gonna take that as a compliment.'**

"_would you just go away, your annoying"_

**'no i'm gonna be here forever!'**

"_OH LORD KILL ME NOW!_

**'MUAHAHAHAHAHA, ok back to topic, you better get along with neji or else you won't get far with him'**

"_who said I even wanted to get with him?"_

**'I did'**

"_your like an annoying little nat so buzz off"_

**'psh, fine, DON'T TAKE ADVICE FROM ME!'**

"_I WON'T"_

**'GOOD'**

"_GOOD!"_

god, iv'e really got to stop arguing with my inner, or else people might think i'm crazy.

**A/N: hey ppl! This is hope here, faith won't be on since shes at the hospital since I tried 2 murder her, if it werent for her stupid parents and the dumbass police, maybe she would never be returning...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Faith: ur not gonna get that far!**

**Hope: GAH! FAITH I THOUGHT U WERE IN THE HOSPITAL**

**Faith: I WAS BUT THEY LET ME GO SO HA!**

**Hope: U WANT ME TO TRY 2 MURDER U AGAIN?**

**Faith: JUST TRY IT!**

**Gaara:u too are getting annoying**

**Neji: stop fighting u baka's**

**Faith: DID U JUST CALL ME A BAKA? FEEL MY MIGHTY WRATH NEJI HYUGA!**

**Gaara: *grabs faith***

**Faith:LET ME GO!**

**Hope: this is fun to watch :D**

**Neji: KEEP THAT PHYCOPATH GIRL AWAY FROM ME!**

**Gaara: WHAT DO YOU THINK IM DOI- …...help...me... *passes out***

**Hope: GAARA! ok since gaara just got hit in his...area... we have to help him somehow this is referring to neji helpin him :P still, PLZ REVIEW!**


	5. asking for trouble

**A/N:hello ppl! Ok just 2 say right now, PLZZZZZZZ CHECK OUT OUR POLLS. OR JUST REVIEW WHO U THINK SHIKAMARU SHOULD BE WITH, TEMARI OR INO! THAT IS OUR BIGGEST PROBLEM!**

**Faith: damnit damnit DAMNIT!**

**Hope: what is it faith?**

**Faith: SHUT THE HELL UP HOPE!**

**Hope: O.O ehhhh... ok? But who do we have for the disclamer today?**

**Faith: HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW?**

**Hope: u seem 2 be in a bad mood today...**

**Faith: NO SHIT SHERLOCK!**

**Hope: -_-' ok... I guess I'LL pick who to have for the disclamer today... WHOS OUT THERE TODAY?**

**Lee: HELLO YOUTHFUL FRI-**

**Faith: AH SHIT! PLEEEEAAAASSSEEE, ANYBODY BUT HIM! **

**Lee: b-but, why?**

**Faith: DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO TALK?**

**Hope: GET OUT!**

**Lee: fine... but they don't own naruto luckily!**

**Faith: ok that problems over now.**

**Hope: so you throw a riot just because you didn't have anybody to do the disclamer?**

**Faith: no, because I knew it was lee, SOOO I wanted him gone as soon as possible! ^^**

**Lee: I HEARD THAT!**

**Faith: GET THE HELL OUT LEE!**

**Lee: 'shrieks like a little girl' RUN!**

**Hope: well while faith is hurting the crap out of lee, I guess I could start the story now! PLZZZZZZ REVIEW!**

-tenten's POV-

"TENTEN! GET YOUR ASS OFF THE COUCH!"

The hell was my my mom yelling at me all of a sudden for?

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT IM COMING!" I was cursing under my breath as I stood up to see what she wanted.

"ok, what's sooo important that you ne- WTF? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

b-b-but... it can't be him... IS IT?

**'and if it is, he looks damn fine'**

"_oh you just shut your trap"_

**'ADMIT IT, HE IS HOT TENTEN!'**

"_fine, I don't feel like arguing with my inner today anyways."_

"He said he was looking around for you."

"WHAT? YOU WERE L-LOOKING FOR ME?"

"ok well you two have fun! Bye bye!"

oh lord, i'm gonna die, i'm gonna die, I'M GONNA FREAKIN DIE TODAY!

Screw me and my words to people on the chatroom.

Gulp

"..."

"..."

"...hn..."

"...uh..."

my question still, WHAT THE HELL WAS NEJI DOING AT MY FRONT DOOR?

-hinata's POV-

"HE TALKED TO ME! YAY! IT'S A MIRACLE! A MIRACLE!"

**'like, omg, why would someone like him talk to us? Hmmm I wonder why he talked to you ON A CHATROOM?**

" _BECAUSE...BECAUSE..."_

**'MY POINT EXACTLY! YOU WERE ON A CHATROOM, SO IT'S NORMAL TO TALK TO EACHOTHER DUMBASS!**

" _now i'm sad... but he talked to ME, even while tenten was online, SOOO WHAT NOW?"_

**'wow your dumb...well, I could give you advice on how to get his attention...'**

"_REALLY? WELL TELL ME!"_

**'but of course it'll cost ya'**

"_...cost me what exactly?"_

**'amuse me, exactly'**

"_AMUSE YOU? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT? KISS MY COUSIN?_

**'you know, that's a good suggestion! Go do that!'**

"_WHY THE HELL WOULD I?"_

**' FINE! Guess I won't tell you how to get _Gaara... _LATER! I WILL COME BACK WHENEVER YOU KISS HIM OR IF I'M BORED!'**

"_NO! WAIT!"_

well. This is just great. I've got a few problems right now in life:

i'm not good at getting attention.

my friends are HORRIBLE at getting attention, so there no help.

if I want help, I gotta kiss neji, EW!

I don't know where the hell neji is so I could _amuse_ my inner.

And lastly, MY INNER IS A MANIACK!

Great way to try and get a redheads attention, don't cha think?

-tenten's POV-

"um..."

"..."

"ok... first question, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU AT MY FREAKIN HOUSE?"

"...hn"

"great answer, neji!"

"hn"

damn you neji and your urge to say 'hn'.

I sighed

"so, what do you want anyways?"

"Take a walk with me"

"w-w-what?"

"you heard me, I want to talk to you."

"..."

"well? Yes or no?"

"uh..."

"..."

"..."

"...?"

what do I do? Do I go? That may lead to suicide for what I said on the chat room a while ago... and if I don't go... well i'm not sure...

**'hmmm this _is_ a tough choice.'**

"_i know right?"_

**'maybe you should well, you know, call one of the girls maybe?'**

"_good idea"_

**'REALLY? WOW, NOW YOUR TAKING ADVICE FROM ME! *sniff * I feel so special!'**

" _STOP BEING DUMB AND GET ON THE TOPIC YOU DIMBO!"_

"um tenten? You wanna go or not?"

"OH! uh... "

"hm?"

"i'll think about it come by later and i'll have an answer ok bye!" I said all of that very quickly as I shut the door...in his face.

Wow. I wonder what he thinks now that I shut a door in his face... I thought it was funny after I realized what I did!

Ok, maybe I should check the chat room and see if any of the girls are on...

-ino's POV-

"WHERE THE BLODDY HELL ARE THEY?"

At this point I was screaming my little heart out since the other girls weren't on the flippen chat-room!

-normal POV-

10x10 has logged in

shopaholic: WHERE THE HELL HAVE U BEEN 1010?

10x10: iv'e been at my front door.

Shopaholic: UR FRONT FLIPPEN DOOR? Y THE CRAP WOULD U B THERE?

10x10: …... uh... talking to my mom? _ Thinking: the hell kind of answer is that tenten?_

Shopaholic: U WERE SO BUSY TALKIN 2 UR MOTHER? WHAT KIND OF FLIPPEN ANSWER IS THAT TENNIE?

10x10: um... a bad one? _ Thinking: yay! She agrees with me, that was a bad response!_

Shopaholic: ugh, 1010, what were u doing now?

Cherry-blossem has logged in

butterfly has logged in

fan_chick has logged in

10x10: HEY GUYS!_ Thinking: nice way to get out of that one..._

cherry-blossem: hey girls! Anything new?

Shopaholic: yah, theres sumthing up with 1010 and she wont tell me...

fan_chick: u know what that means, right 1010?

10x10: no..._ thinking: oh thanks sakura for asking ino if anything is new, GR8 WAY TO HELP ME!_

butterfly: well we do!

Shopaholic: BEG!

10x10: O.O beg? Since when has that been?

fan_chick: since now I guess...

butterfly: wow...

cherry-blossem: I was resorting 2 beating the answer out of 1010...

shopaholic: oh... WELL THEN LETS DO THAT!

10x10: FINE FINE I'LL TELL U GUYS, BUT TELL NOBODY GOT IT?

All (except tenten): O.K!

Caged_bird has logged in (unnoticed by the girls ;D)

10x10: well... neji was at my front door and asked me to take a walk with him OK?

fan_chick: oh...

cherry-blossem: em...

shopaholic: eff...

butterfly: GEE!

Cherry-blossem: THAT IS SOOOO KAWAII 1010!

fan_chick: amazing...u should accept totally, since u thought he was cute tennie.

shopaholic: HOLY CRAP 1010 HE ASKED U OUT ALREADY? THAT'S SOOO KEWL!

Butterfly: damn... so thats where he is...u should go ten...

caged_bird: was I noticed by anybody here when I logged in?

shopaholic: ah, no...

cherry-blossem: heh heh...

butterfly: um...

fan_chick: shit, were dead, well I gtg guys I don't want my parents 2 kill me... goodbye!

fan_chick has signed out

cherry-blossem: yah same here good luck neji and 1010!

cherry-blossem has signed out

shopaholic: ooo bad timing neji... well I g2g, daddy wants me! Toodles!

Shopaholic has signed out

butterfly: um... BYE!

Butterfly has signed out

caged_bird: …...

10x10: um...hi?

caged_bird: u thought it was a date?

10x10: WELL WAT ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED 2 THINK? HUH?

caged_bird: idk... something else cuz that wasn't it.

10x10: oh...

caged_bird: hn

10x10: ….well, i'm gonna go...l8r! :)

caged_bird: WAIT TENTEN!

10x10: WHAT NOW?

caged_bird: um... what temari said... is it true?

10x10: O.o uh..._ thinking:SHIT! WTF DO I DO? DAMN YOU GUYS HAD TO LEAVE JUST NOW? DAMN IT!_

caged_bird: well?

10x10 has signed out

caged_bird: if I can't get the answer from the chat room, i'll just get it from the girl herself 'sigh'

caged_bird has signed out

-tenten's POV-

"shit shit shit shit SHIT!"

"TENTEN STOP SWEARING!"

damn you mother.

I moaned. What was I supposed to do? He askes me to go on a date with him, or a walk, WHATEVER! And well I want to go and talk to him, but now he wants to know if I think hes cute? This was gonna turn out badly...

**'ya got that right'**

"_i can't believe i'm saying this... or thinking this but GIVE ME FREAKIN ADVICE! HELP ME!_

**'ok, sure. FINALLY TIME TO PUT MY SKILLS TO WORK!**

"_...skills?"_

**'whatever, just while your walking, if nobody's around you, and your near a tree specificity meaning that you'll be at the park, OR when-**

" _JUST TELL ME WHAT TO FLIPPEN DO ALREADY, DIMBO!"_

**'FINE! SHEESH, well...just kiss him! And I bet he'll ask you out!'**

"_THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"_

**'it means that you'll be a couple, you will both be happy, and oh I don't know, maybe you'll get married, and have-**

"_OK OK I GET IT! But I don't want that...or do I? AH, YOUR NO GOOD! I'M NOT KISSING HIM!_

**'suit yourself tennie, but your gonna be missing out on having the perfect dream guy, and having the perfect bf, and have the perfect life!**

"_your no help, get out of my head, _

**'MAKE ME, BITCH!'**

"_LOOK WHO'S TALKING, BAKA!"_

_ding-dong_

**'oh...'**

"_shit..."_

**'well I don't know about you, but I got a trip to hawaii! Later tennie!**

"_WAIT! SINCE WHEN WERE YOU ABLE TO GO TO HAWAII?_

_ding-dong_

why isn't mom getting the door?

_DING-DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DI-_

"WHAT THE BLODDY HELL DO YOU WANT, BASTARD? MY MOM IS DEAD ASLEEP AND I WAS JUST ABOUT TO TAKE A NAP! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLAMATION FOR YOUR ARRIVAL, GAYFACE!"

"wow, two outbursts to me in one day..."

oh...shit...

"OMG NEJI! I'M SOOOOO SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU!"

"it's alright ten ten, i'm fine."

"oh...thank god..."

"so?"

"so what?"

"you wanna take a walk or not?"

"uh..."

"..."

"..."

"...?"

"OH ALRIGHT! I'LL COME BUT IF I FALL TO THE GROUND AND AM ASLEEP OR FAINTED YOU EXPLAINING TO MY MOTHER!"

"fine by me"

This was not gonna turn out good.

**A/N: JUST TO TELL YOU RIGHT NOW, NEJI DOESN'T HAVE REAL FEELINGS FOR HER... YET. REMEMBER, THEY MET A WHILE AGO AND ARE JUST FRIENDS SO DON'T THINK I'M PUTTING THEM TOGETHER IN THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS PPL! …...well, I might have a _little_ bit of fluff, A LITTLE! Just like tenten said about falling to the ground, and neji will be there, and about what the inner said, and...you get the idea...PLZ REVIEW !**

**And tell us who to put shikamaru with! Temari and ino r the choices, so vote! Oh and if you don't vote... i'll either have shikaino since hope likes them...or have shika have a relashionship with both of them and no, not like a couple... OR i'll put none of them with one another... SO PICK PLZZZZZ!**


End file.
